Retribution
by rainiergirl
Summary: When a young man is killed in an accident on Langara land, his father promises revenge by threatening Rob.  Matt's efforts to keep Rob safe strain their relationship.  Set after "House of Worship" but before "The Grand Wedding."
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes:** I wrote this one early in Season 3, and it had a working title of "A Son for a Son." I was bummed when there was an actual episode in Season 4 with that name. Guess there really are just a limited number of ideas out there. But aside from the fact that my "episode" and the actual one have a crazed father seeking revenge, there's not much similarity. _

_I like this one. I put a lot of effort into crafting it and making it a quality piece. It's set after the new church is built, but before Matt and Kathleen are married. I'm posting it in two chapters, since that works for this one. Give me a shout out after chapter one if you're reading it. Always wonder if there is an audience for a show that has been off the air for so long._

Matt and Rob are riding in the high meadows. Matt looks around at some freshly cut small trees. He frowns.

MATT: I don't like the looks of this. No one should be cutting wood up here.

They ride some more and come to the carcass of a steer, mostly stripped of meat.

MATT: We've got trouble.

ROB: Rustlers?

MATT: I don't think so. It's been butchered. Rustlers would have stolen it.

ROB: Squatters, then?

MATT: More than likely. Rob, you ride around the other side of the ridge; I'll look some more up here. And be careful.

ROB: Sure, Dad.

Matt and Rob part, and Matt rides slowly through the meadow, but he sees nothing. Rob crests the ridge and begins to ride down the other side, when suddenly a man about Rob's age, or slightly older, angles in front of him on a horse and points a rifle at him.

MAN: That's far enough.

Rob reaches for his rifle, but the man shoots his rifle at Rob, barely missing him.

MAN: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

At the same time, Matt hears the rifle shot and rides quickly behind the two men. He surveys the situation, then shoots his rifle in the air. The man turns.

MATT: I've got this trained on the back of your head. You fire one more shot, and you're a dead man. Now drop the rifle.

The man instead keeps the rifle aimed at Rob, and just as he is about to fire, Matt fires his rifle, shooting the man in the arm. The man falls from his horse and lands heavily on the ground, his head slamming against a large rock. He is unconscious and blood is coming from his head. Matt and Rob quickly dismount, and Rob rushes to him and tries to rouse him. He feels his neck for a pulse and then looks at Matt and shakes his head.

ROB: He's dead, Dad.

Matt checks him also, not believing. He shakes his head.

MATT: I never meant for this to happen.

He looks at the man for a moment, then turns to Rob.

MATT: Come on. Let's see if we can get him back to his people.

Rob looks at Matt uncertainly.

ROB: Dad, maybe...

MATT: Look, Rob, we can't leave him here for someone to find and ask unanswered questions. They have a right to know what happened to him.

Later. Rob and Matt ride toward a camp, Matt leading the man's horse, the dead man tied across the saddle. The camp has a tattered tent, several poor horses, and has much debris around. A man is chopping wood, and a teenage boy has gathered some chopped wood in his arms and is taking it toward a cooking fire. Two women, one older, the other young, are bending over a spit of beef on the fire. The teenage boy sees Matt and Rob and drops the wood on the ground, running back to his father.

BOY: Dad! Come quick!

The man stops chopping and looks up. He runs to the dead man and lifts his head, seeing that he is not alive. He unties him and gently lifts him to the ground. The two women rush to the body, the younger one reaching it first. She takes the man's head in her lap and begins to moan, rocking back and forth. The older woman tries to kneel down also, but the man holds her back. Matt and Rob dismount and watch, uncertain of what to say or do.

OLDER WOMAN: Willie! Willie!

She sobs against her husband, and he holds her, then leads her to the teenage boy and the boy puts his arms around her. The man goes to Matt and Rob.

MAN: What happened to my boy?

MATT: I'm sorry. There was an accident. He fell from his horse and hit his head.

The man goes to the body, pushing aside the young woman. He sees the gunshot wound on his son's arm, then goes back to Matt.

MAN: He's been shot.

Matt and Rob look at each other uneasily.

MATT: I didn't mean for him to be killed. He had a rifle pointed at my son. He was going to shoot him. I didn't have a choice.

The man lunges at Matt and they fight, Matt clearly having the advantage. The teenage boy tries to join in, but Rob holds him back. Matt hits the man in the jaw with a powerful swing and the man lands on the ground. He looks up at Matt with hate-filled eyes.

MAN: I want your name. I want to hear the name of the man who killed my son.

He struggles to his feet and sways unsteadily in front of Matt.

MATT: McGregor. Matt McGregor, and this is my land.

MAN: You hear this, Matt McGregor. My name's Will Stokes, and you're never going to forget it. Because I'm the man who's going to kill you.

Rob lets go of the boy and steps between Stokes and Matt.

STOKES: Oh, don't worry, boy. I'm not going to kill him now.

He looks over at the body of his son.

STOKES: No, right now I have other business to attend to.

Stokes nods toward the young woman on the ground.

STOKES: You see that girl, McGregor? That there's Evvie. She's my Will's wife. She's going to have a baby. How does that make you feel, McGregor?

MATT: Look, I...

STOKES: She loves that boy. We all love that boy. You've ruined this family, McGregor, and you'll pay for that.

MATT: I'm sorry about your son, but this has gone far enough. You are trespassing on my land, and I want you off.

STOKES: _You_ want? You kill my child, my firstborn son, and I should care what you want? I swear I'll kill...

Suddenly he looks at Rob and studies him for a moment.

STOKES: No, no I won't. I'll not kill you. That wouldn't be justice. Are you an educated man, McGregor? Can you read? Can you read a Bible? Well, I can read my Bible. It says an eye for an eye. I say a son for a son.

Stokes fixes his gaze on Rob.

STOKES: Do you love your son, Matt McGregor? I hope you do. I hope you feel about him the way I feel about mine. And someday, when you find him dead, I hope you feel the way I feel now. That would be justice.

Matt takes another swing at Stokes and knocks him to the ground.

MATT: You harm him, and I'll kill you.

Stokes doesn't try to get up, but he looks up at Matt and speaks unemotionally.

STOKES: Oh, I believe you will. But it won't matter none. Because it won't bring your son back, and all you'll be left with is the hurt of losing him. Like what you've left us with now.

MATT: If you're not off this land by sundown, I'm sending for troopers.

Stokes gets up and faces Matt.

STOKES: We'll be off your land, but we won't be far away. Wherever your boy is, that's where I'll be. I'll be watching him, waiting for a chance. And then I'll kill him.

MATT: Be gone by nightfall, Stokes.

He nods to Rob and the two of them mount up and begin to ride away. Stokes shouts after them.

STOKES: You hear me, McGregor? I promise you I'll kill him! I'll kill him!

Later. Matt and Rob are riding toward home.

MATT: You're awfully quiet. We can talk about this, Rob.

ROB: What's to say? We told a family their son was killed.

MATT: Look, Rob, I don't want you to think too hard on what was said back there. That was a father's grief talking, nothing more. I doubt he even knows what he's said. Let's get into town before the post office closes and send a cable. We need to get a trooper up here to take a statement.

ROB: Is that all we need a trooper for?

MATT: Yes. I'm sure Stokes will be gone by the time a trooper gets here.

They ride a bit more and Matt stops his horse and looks at Rob for a moment.

MATT: Rob, I don't think we should say anything to the family about this. Even if it was talk from a crazed man, it's not a very pretty story.

ROB: I wasn't planning on talking about it ever again, Dad.

Matt puts his hand on Rob's shoulder and the two of them ride on.

Later that evening, at Langara. Matt is reading a paper and Danni is sitting in a chair winding yarn. Rob is sitting next to her, catching the yarn on his hands. Colin is writing at the desk, his Bible open in front of him. Emily comes into the room with a tray of tea and begins to hand cups to everyone.

ROB: Just set mine down, Emily. You'll have to ask Miss Danni if I'll be able to drink it before it gets cold.

DANNI: Oh, stop complaining. I'm almost finished with you.

Emily laughs and hands tea to Matt and then to Colin. She puts her hands on Colin's shoulders and massages his shoulders.

EMILY: You've been at this a long time.

COLIN: I just can't get it right. It won't come together.

MATT: What are you working on?

COLIN: The sermon for Easter Sunday. I want so much for it to be special, but I just can't get a grasp on it.

DANNI: Well, you have some time to work on it. Almost two weeks.

COLIN: At the rate I'm going, that might not be enough.

EMILY: Maybe you're trying too hard. Something will come to you. It always does.

Colin laughs at her.

COLIN: I'd like to be as confident about this as you seem to be.

MATT: A hard day's work is what you need. Come up to the south ridge with me tomorrow. We still have some strays to bring down.

COLIN: Didn't you and Rob finish up there today?

Matt looks at Rob and then turns back to Colin.

MATT: No, not quite. And I could use the help. I have some things I need Rob to take care of here.

ROB: You don't want me to come with you?

MATT: Not this time. I need you to stay home tomorrow.

Rob looks at him questioningly, then turns his focus again to the yarn.

The next morning. Matt and Colin are on their horses, ready to ride out. Rob is standing next to them. Matt turns to Colin.

MATT: Go on and head out. I'll catch up to you.

Colin rides off and Matt looks at Rob.

MATT: I meant what I said, Rob. I don't want you to even saddle up today.

ROB: Aren't you the one who said Stokes didn't know what he was saying?

MATT: I know what I said. I'd just feel better about the whole situation if you'd stay put until the trooper gets here.

ROB: That could be days. I think you're carrying this a bit far, Dad.

MATT: Rob, do this for me. Please. Besides, if you work on everything I've suggested, it will take you days to finish.

Rob looks at him closely, then nods. Matt smiles in relief.

MATT: Thanks, son. It's just for a few days.

Matt rides out through the gate.

Later. Matt and Colin are near the ridge where Matt and Rob were the day before.

COLIN: You're right, Dad. This is just what I've needed. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it is up here.

MATT: Yeah, well, just don't forget what you're here for. You check those gullies over there. I'm going to ride on the other side of the ridge. I'll meet you back here.

Colin nods and rides off. Matt rides to the camp where he and Rob were the previous day. He looks around, but it is obviously abandoned. He scatters the stones from the fire circle, looks around once more, then leaves.

Colin has found three strays and has rounded them up. Matt comes back to him.

MATT: Well done. I'd hate to think you'd forgotten how to do this.

COLIN: Never. I'm here when you need me. You know that, Dad.

MATT: And I appreciate it, believe me. Come on, let's get these back to the mob.

They ride off with the cattle. Behind them, on the ridge, is a man on a horse, watching. It is Stokes.

Later. Stokes and his family are sitting around a camp fire.

STOKES: He came back, just like I thought he would.

Evvie, Stokes's daughter-in-law, looks at him anxiously.

EVVIE: Well, what happened?

STOKES: Nothing happened, Evelyn. He didn't have the boy with him. He had someone else. A hired hand, maybe.

EVVIE: You have to kill that man's boy. Just like he killed yours. You promised me.

STOKES: I know I did, Evvie girl, and I will. But we need to find out more about him. Let's go into town tomorrow. We need supplies, anyway. We can ask around, find out more about this McGregor. Where he lives, the boundaries of his property.

MRS. STOKES: You mean just ride into town, pretty as you please?

STOKES: Honey, we done nothing wrong. This is a free country, and they can't arrest a man for asking questions. Besides, I wouldn't care if McGregor did see us-remind him of what's going to come.

The next day, in town. Stokes and his family are entering the store just as Colin, Emily, and Danni are leaving. Colin is wearing his suit and collar. Stokes nods to him.

STOKES: Parson.

Colin smiles at him, and Stokes stares after him.

MRS. STOKES: You're going to watch a hole in that parson's head.

STOKES: He seems familiar somehow. Like I've seen him before.

MRS. STOKES: How could you? This is our first trip into this town.

STOKES: You're right. It's nothing.

He goes to the counter and talks to the clerk.

STOKES: We'll be needing what's on this list, and some information, too, if you'd be so kind.

CLERK: I'll help if I can.

STOKES: I met a man yesterday, spoke to him about buying some cattle. Name of McGregor, I think.

CLERK: That would be Matt McGregor of Langara Station.

STOKES: Could you tell me where that is, please?

CLERK: About an hour's ride south of town. You can't miss it. You'll see the gate.

STOKES: Much obliged.

He waits for the clerk to finish the order, then leaves with his family. Outside on the street, a trooper has just ridden into town.

At Langara. Matt is in the stable saddling his horse. Rob is filing a hoof of one of the horses.

MATT: I'm going to ride into town and see if there's any word about the trooper.

ROB: I'll come with you.

MATT: Stay here, Rob.

ROB: Dad, you can't keep me penned up here.

MATT: I'm not trying to. But it looks like you have things to do, and I don't need any help in town.

ROB: That's not it, Dad, and you know it. You're more worried about this than you're letting on. You believe what that Stokes said, don't you?

MATT: Just stay, Rob. I'll be back soon.

Matt finishes saddling his horse and rides out. Stokes is hidden in some bushes, holding the reins of his horse and watching Matt ride away. When Matt has gone, Stokes ties his horse and then takes the rifle from its scabbard. He cocks the rifle and then walks closer to the property until he is in firing range of the stable.

Rob comes out, holding the file. Stokes sights him in, then takes aim. He fires. At the same instant, Rob drops the file on the ground and bends to pick it up. The bullet misses him, passing over his bent back. Rob drops to the ground at the sound of the shot. He stays on his belly, scooting back inside the stable. Inside, he leans against the wall and closes his eyes for a moment, visibly shaken.

In town. Matt and the trooper are in the police station, seated at a table.

TROOPER: Well, I don't think I need any more information from you, Mr. McGregor, but I'd like to take your son's statement.

MATT: Is there a problem?

TROOPER: No. It's clear the death was an accident, but we like to get the statements from all of the witnesses.

MATT: We can ride out together.

The two get up and go outside, mounting their horses.

Later. Matt and the trooper ride through the gate of Langara. Rob is on the veranda, holding his rifle. He puts it down when he sees who is approaching.

Matt and the trooper dismount and tie the horses to the rail. Matt watches Rob with concern.

MATT: What's the rifle for?

ROB: He was here.

MATT: Stokes?

ROB: Took a shot at me.

MATT: Are you all right?

ROB: He missed, if that's what you mean.

TROOPER: Did you see him?

ROB: No. Just heard the shot.

MATT: We've got to go after him.

TROOPER: Mr. McGregor, I can appreciate how you feel, but I can't go after a man because your son heard a shot. Unless he saw him do it, there's nothing I can do. There's no evidence of any wrongdoing.

MATT: What about the threats?

TROOPER: You can't get arrested for threatening to kill a man. Our prisons would be full if you could.

MATT: Look...

TROOPER: And you'd better not go after him, either. You do anything to that man before he does something to you, you'll be the one behind bars.

MATT: It's worth it if it stops him from getting to Rob.

TROOPER: I'm going to forget you said that, Mr. McGregor, and hope that you don't really mean it. Now, I need your son's statement, and then I'll be on my way. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do.

The next morning, at breakfast. The family is seated at the table. Colin is dressed in his suit and collar.

MATT: I take it you won't be chasing strays today, Colin.

COLIN: Just stray thoughts, I'm afraid. I've been so worried about the Easter sermon that I've barely worked on the one for this Sunday. And I need to get it to Kathleen today so she can get it in next week's paper.

ROB: That sounds like a miserable way to spend a sunny day. I'd rather chase strays. I think I'll ride north today, Dad.

MATT: Take some men with you.

ROB: It's not a big job.

MATT: Maybe I'll come with you.

Rob rises from the table angrily.

ROB: I can't live this way, Dad. You can't be my keeper. You can't protect me from this. You have to let me do what I've always done.

Rob leaves and the rest of the family looks at Matt.

COLIN: Is everything all right?

MATT: Yeah, fine.

DANNI: What is it you can't protect him from?

MATT: It's nothing, sweetie.

Later, in town. Colin is in the newspaper office, giving a copy of his sermon to Kathleen.

COLIN: Sorry this is so late. I've been a bit distracted.

KATHLEEN: So I've heard.

COLIN: Oh?

KATHLEEN: Danni told me you were having a bit of trouble with the Easter sermon.

Colin laughs.

COLIN: I love that girl, but she can't help airing the family business.

KATHLEEN: Why, Colin McGregor, I believe I've just been insulted. I thought I was family.

COLIN: My apologies, Kathleen. Of course you are. In fact, Dad wanted me to ask you and Michael to supper tonight.

KATHLEEN: We'll be there. And this will be in the Monday paper.

COLIN: Do you think people really read it? I mean, they've just heard it in church the day before.

KATHLEEN: I'm sure they do. And besides, this is an opportunity for those who can't come to the church to hear your words.

COLIN: Thanks, Kathleen, but they're not _my_ words.

Kathleen smiles at him.

KATHLEEN: See you tonight, Colin.

Colin leaves and goes to the store. Stokes is at the stable, having his horse shod. He watches Colin enter the store, then follows him in.

Colin goes to Emily, who is fingering a shawl on display.

COLIN: I thought I'd find you here.

EMILY: Oh, Colin, isn't this beautiful?

COLIN: Yes, it's very pretty.

EMILY: It would look so lovely with my new dress I made for Easter.

COLIN: A new dress _and_ a new shawl? You are getting extravagant, Mrs. McGregor.

Stokes has been standing near them, looking at items on a counter. He looks up quickly when he hears Colin call Emily "Mrs. McGregor."

The clerk comes over to Colin and Emily.

CLERK: Reverend McGregor, Mrs. McGregor. Is there something I can help you with?

Emily backs away from the shawl, but she looks at it longingly.

EMILY: No, nothing, thank you.

Colin takes the shawl and hands it to the clerk.

COLIN: We'll take this.

EMILY: No, Colin, really...

COLIN: I want you to have it. What good is a new dress without a new shawl?

Emily smiles at him and he pays for the shawl. The two of them leave the store arm in arm, Colin carrying a package.

Stokes goes to the clerk. The clerk recognizes him from the day before.

CLERK: I hope your cattle purchase went well.

STOKES: What's that?

CLERK: Yesterday. You had asked for directions to the McGregor station.

STOKES: Yes, it went very well. I couldn't help overhearing just now. The parson is also McGregor?

CLERK: Reverend McGregor is Matt McGregor's son.

STOKES: Oh, I thought...

CLERK: Is something wrong?

STOKES: No. I thought I had met Mr. McGregor's son, is all.

CLERK: You must have met young Rob at the station. The reverend is the older McGregor son.

STOKES: You've been most helpful. Good day.

He leaves the store.

That evening, at Langara. Matt is standing on the veranda and sees Kathleen and Michael drive up in their sulky. Matt goes to them and helps them down.

MATT: You didn't see Rob on the road, did you?

KATHLEEN: Not even a "Hello, Kathleen"?

Matt kisses her.

MATT: I'm sorry. That wasn't much of a greeting, was it?

KATHLEEN: No, it wasn't, but you're forgiven. Are you expecting Rob?

MATT: Hours ago.

KATHLEEN: He's a hard worker, Matt. Like his father. He probably won't ride in until the sun is down.

MATT: How do you manage to know my children so well?

KATHLEEN: I watch and listen. And right now I'd like to watch you fix me dinner.

Matt smiles and takes her arm. They go into the house.

Later. The family is just finishing dinner, and Emily and Danni begin to clear the table.

DANNI: I'll keep some warm for Rob.

EMILY: It's starting to get chilly. We could use a fire, Colin.

COLIN: I'll go get some wood.

He leaves and passes Rob, who is just entering. They greet each other.

ROB: Sorry I'm late. I'm starving. I'll just go wash up.

MATT: You couldn't get here in time for supper?

ROB: Sorry, Dad. I found a calf in a gulch. It was a real struggle getting him out of there.

MATT: I told you to take some men with you. If you're going to work on this station, then you're going to have to learn to take orders.

The others watch Matt in surprise, not understanding his anger.

DANNI: Dad...

MATT: This is between Rob and me.

Rob faces him angrily.

ROB: No, it's not. It's not between me and anyone. Not even you. Because there's nothing you can do about it. And you won't accept that, that there's something out there beyond your control. You're not used to that, are you, Dad?

Rob leaves the room and goes outside, the door slamming behind him. Matt gets up to follow him and Kathleen takes his arm and looks at him questioningly.

MATT: It's all right.

Matt goes out on the veranda and stands next to Rob, who is leaning on the railing. Colin is gathering wood at the wood pile, but he stops to watch and listen.

MATT: I'm sorry, Rob.

ROB: Me too. This is what he wanted, isn't it?

MATT: What?

ROB: Stokes. If he could have seen me today. Or maybe he did see me, I don't know. I jumped at every sound in the bush, Dad. Every crack of a twig sounded like a rifle being cocked.

MATT: Oh, Rob.

ROB: And look at you. Are you going to go through this every time I'm late for dinner? This is no good, Dad. This is what he was after.

MATT: You're right. It's no good. And you're right about something else, too. I don't know how to accept this. All I've ever worked for, really, is to protect my children, keep them safe. And I don't know how to do that this time. I feel like I've failed you, Rob.

ROB: No, Dad. You haven't. Look, we all take a hundred chances every day. This is rough country. A snake, a storm, a misstep on a horse, all those things have taken men. They could take me, or you, or Colin, but we don't think about it much. We still do what we have to do. Why should a threat from a crazed man be any different?

MATT: I don't know, Rob. Maybe because I know he's out there.

ROB: It's all out there, Dad.

Matt looks at him a moment, then puts his hand on Rob's shoulder.

MATT: You're really something, you know that? I don't want you to have another day like this, looking over your shoulder at every moment. That's no good. Even if that's what will keep you safe, that's not how I want you, or any of my children, to live. I won't be that selfish. But, Rob, be as careful of Stokes as you are of the storms and the snakes. That's all I'm asking.

ROB: Sure, Dad.

MATT: Well, you'd better go get yourself something to eat.

The two of them go into the house, and Colin watches them go. Then he picks up an armful of wood and also goes inside.

Same time. The Stokes family is sitting around their fire, eating supper.

EVVIE: Did you do it today?

STOKES: No. I'm not going to kill that boy.

EVVIE: But...

STOKES: He's not the one we want, Evelyn.

MRS. STOKES: What are you talking about?

STOKES: I'm talking about justice. Justice for Will. I'm talking about a son for a son. A firstborn son for a firstborn son. You remember that parson we saw in town, how I thought I had seen him before? I had seen him. On the ridge with McGregor. That parson is McGregor's son.

EVVIE: The parson?

STOKES: Don't you see, Evvie girl? It's like God handed him to us, like it's meant to be. God means us to take him for Will.

EVVIE: Do you know if he has...a wife?

STOKES: A gal about your age, Evvie.

EVVIE: Then take him. Let her feel what I feel. Let her arms be empty at night.

She begins to cry, and Mrs. Stokes comforts her.

STOKES: You just leave everything to me. We'll wait a while, a week maybe. I'll take a few more shots at the young one in the meantime, keep McGregor on edge. Then, when he's least expecting it, he'll find the other one dead. It's God's will.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later. Matt and Rob are mustering brumbies. They herd them into a paddock.

MATT: We'll leave them here for a bit before we bring them down.

ROB: That suits me. They're not the only ones who could use a rest.

Suddenly a shot is heard. A bullet lodges in the tree above Rob's head. Rob takes cover behind the tree and Matt grabs his rifle.

MATT: Stokes! Show yourself, you coward!

He rides out, circling the area. He comes back and shakes his head.

MATT: Whatever else he is, he's used to the bush. He's gone, Rob.

ROB: Or seems to be, anyway.

Later, at Langara. It is evening. Rob is at the table, cleaning his rifle. Matt is watching him but says nothing. Colin is at the desk. He watches Matt and Rob, then turns his attention to the paper before him and begins to write.

A few days later, at the church. The sulky is outside of the church. Emily is inside, polishing the pews. Colin rides up on his horse and ties it at the rail. He enters the church and Emily looks up.

EMILY: Did you get the sermon to Kathleen?

COLIN: Just now. Finishing an Easter sermon on Good Friday is cutting it a bit close for comfort.

EMILY: Oh, but it's wonderful. And I know it will be even better when I hear you say it on Sunday.

Colin smiles at her, then goes to the altar. He stops short, obviously surprised. There is a potted Easter lily on each end of the altar.

COLIN: Emily, there are lilies here.

EMILY: I know, silly. Your dad helped me get them. They were sent up from a hothouse in Melbourne. I know they're your favorite. It's our first Easter in this church. I wanted to surprise you.

Colin touches one of the lilies gently, then goes to Emily. He kisses her.

COLIN: You are always surprising me.

They kiss again, and when they look up they see a boy in the doorway. It is the Stokes boy.

COLIN: It's all right. Come in.

BOY: I came to fetch you, Parson. It's my mum. She's bad sick, begged me to find a parson to be with her.

COLIN: Is a doctor with her?

BOY: No, sir. It's way past that. There's nothing to be done. She needs you now. Please hurry; my dad promised her you'd come in time.

COLIN: Yes, I'll leave right now.

He puts his hand on the boy's shoulder.

COLIN: It will be all right.

EMILY: Should I come with you?

BOY: Better not, ma'am. It's up in the hills; can't get a buggy up there.

COLIN: Go ahead and go home, Emily. I'll stay as long as I'm needed.

Emily looks at him with concern but gets his Bible off the pulpit and hands it to him. He presses her hand as he takes it from her, then leaves with the boy.

Later. Colin is riding alongside the boy. They are on the ridge where Matt and Rob first encountered Stokes.

COLIN: Your family's up here?

BOY: We know we're probably on somebody's land. But Dad likes to be up high, and we don't got anywhere to stay. You won't tell anyone, will you?

COLIN: It's all right. Is it much farther?

The boy looks at the crest of the ridge, where his father is aiming his rifle.

BOY: No, we're almost there.

They ride along a steep embankment. Suddenly a shot is fired. Colin is hit in the chest. He slumps in the saddle for a few seconds, then falls off of his horse and tumbles down the embankment, landing motionless at the bottom of the gully. Stokes rides over and dismounts, looking down at the still body.

BOY: Is he dead, Dad?

STOKES: Probably so. If he's not, he soon will be. He took it full in the chest.

Stokes takes the reins of Colin's horse and holds him steady. He hands the reins to his son.

STOKES: Hold onto him.

Stokes rummages through the saddle bags.

BOY: What are you looking for?

STOKES: He might have something valuable.

He takes out Colin's Bible.

STOKES: He's not carrying much more than this.

He tosses the Bible on the ground.

BOY: Let's just go.

STOKES: One more thing, boy. Always do a job right.

He takes a piece of paper from inside of his coat. Then he dips his thumb into a drop of blood on the saddle of the horse. He presses his thumb against the paper and then puts the paper under the front of the saddle.

STOKES: Let go of the horse.

The boy drops the reins and Stokes slaps the horse on the rump. It trots off.

Later, at Langara. Emily is inside setting the table for supper and hears riders outside. She goes outside to see who it is, but is clearly disappointed to see Rob and Matt approach. They ride their horses to the stable and she follows them in.

EMILY: I don't suppose you passed Colin on the road?

MATT: No, didn't see him.

EMILY: Oh, well. I didn't expect him back this soon anyway.

ROB: Is he still at the church?

EMILY: No, he...

She suddenly stops speaking and both Matt and Rob look up from tending their horses. Colin's horse is standing in the doorway, riderless.

EMILY: Colin?

She goes outside and looks around.

EMILY: I don't see him.

Matt goes to the horse and sees the blood on the saddle. He tries to mask his surprise.

MATT: Let's get him unsaddled.

He begins to unsaddle the horse and notices the paper stuffed under the saddle. He removes it and reads it, then slumps against the horse.

MATT: I've been such a fool. Oh, Colin.

Rob and Emily watch him, Emily with her hands to her mouth.

ROB: What, Dad? What is it?

Matt hands the piece of paper to Rob, who looks at it with a mixture of horror and disbelief. The words "firstborn son" are scrawled on the page, and a bloody thumbprint is clearly visible.

ROB: Oh, no.

Emily has been watching them, obviously trying to hold back panic. She goes to Rob and tries to read the paper, but he keeps her at arm's length.

EMILY: Tell me what's happened. Where's Colin?

MATT: I think he's been hurt, Emily.

Emily watches him silently, waiting for more.

MATT: Where did you say he was?

EMILY: A boy came to the church and asked if Colin would go with him. He said his mother was dying.

MATT: What did this boy look like?

EMILY: He was about fifteen. Brown hair, skinny. Dirty.

ROB: The Stokes boy.

Matt nods.

MATT: Did he say where they were going?

EMILY: No. He said in the hills.

MATT: Let's go, Rob.

ROB: The south ridge?

MATT: Yup. Where his son was killed. That's where he would do it.

EMILY: Do what?

The men look at her, but neither answers.

Later. It is almost dark and Matt and Rob are nearing the place where Colin was shot. Suddenly a voice rings out.

STOKES: Can you feel it yet, McGregor? Can you feel the emptiness inside of you yet?

Matt looks around, but he sees nothing. There are many rocks a man could hide behind.

MATT: I'll kill you! You're a dead man, Stokes!

STOKES: Maybe you don't feel it yet. Not tonight. Tonight you won't quite be able to believe it's happened. But tomorrow. Tomorrow, McGregor, when you look up expecting to see him and he's not there, then you'll feel it. Then you'll know the kind of hell that I know. The hell you deserve.

MATT: You miserable son of a...

Rob stops his horse suddenly.

ROB: Dad! Look!

They see Colin's Bible on the ground. Both men quickly dismount. Matt picks up the Bible and holds it tenderly for a moment. Rob shouts to him.

ROB: Come quick, Dad!

Rob is running down the embankment and Matt follows. Colin is lying at the bottom.

They stop when they reach Colin, and Matt kneels beside him.

ROB: Is he...

MATT: I don't know.

Matt checks the pulse on Colin's wrist and shakes his head. Rob hangs his head and brings his hand to his eyes.

Matt then checks the pulse on Colin's neck.

MATT: I think...

He feels the pulse a little longer, then takes his hand away.

MATT: It's barely there, but it's there. He's still with us, Rob. Let's get him up to my horse. I'll take him home. You get Perkins to open up and cable for the doctor.

ROB: I think Dr. Cameron is still in town.

MATT: Let's hope so. And Rob? Get Kathleen. Tell her I need her.

That evening, at Langara. The doctor, Dr. Cameron, comes out of Colin's room and enters the front room where Matt, Kathleen, Rob, and Danni are waiting. They look up expectantly. The doctor sighs heavily.

DR. CAMERON: It's not good. He's hanging on by a thread. Frankly, I'm surprised he survived the trip home.

MATT: Will you take the bullet out?

The doctor looks at them a moment as if uncertain how to reply.

DR. CAMERON: He's very weak. I don't think he could survive that.

ROB: What if you leave it in?

The doctor shakes his head.

DR. CAMERON: He won't last the night. I'm not sure he'll make it another hour.

Danni begins to cry and Rob goes to her and holds her. The doctor watches them and then turns to Matt, who is holding Kathleen's hand.

DR. CAMERON: I'll do whatever you want me to, Matt. But you need to know the facts.

He nods toward the door and the two of them go out onto the veranda.

MATT: Okay, let's have it.

DR. CAMERON: Chest wounds are almost always fatal. I can't tell what damage has been done until I operate, but in Colin's case it might just be cruel to try and do anything. I doubt very much if he could withstand the stress. It would be a lot to put him, and the rest of you, through.

MATT: Is he in pain now?

DR. CAMERON: I don't think so. His body is just...shutting down. It might be more humane to just let him slip away.

Matt puts his head in his hand, then looks at the doctor.

MATT: I can't make this decision. It has to be Emily. You do whatever she tells you to.

The doctor puts his hand on Matt's shoulder, then goes back inside the house.

In Colin's room. The doctor is in his shirt sleeves, as is Matt. Kathleen is pouring a pitcher of water into a basin. Emily is handing a brown bottle and a cloth to the doctor. Her hand is shaking and the doctor takes the bottle from her quickly. He looks at her with concern.

DR. CAMERON: Are you sure you want to be here? Maybe you should wait with the others.

EMILY: I'm not leaving him.

Matt and Kathleen exchange looks, but they say nothing.

DR. CAMERON: Let's get started, then.

Later, Rob and Danni are on the veranda, sitting on a bench. Danni is leaning her head on Rob's shoulder and he has his arm around her.

DANNI: It's taking a long time.

ROB: That's good, I think. They would have told us if something had happened.

DANNI: Rob?

ROB: What?

DANNI: What will we do if he dies?

ROB: I don't know, Danni. I don't even know how to think about it.

They hear the door open and Matt comes out on the veranda. They look up at him, obviously not wanting to ask him anything.

MATT: He made it through.

Matt sinks wearily on the bench next to Danni and rests his head in his hands. Danni puts her hand on his arm.

DANNI: Dad?

Matt looks up at her.

MATT: I'm sorry, Danni, Rob. Dr. Cameron doesn't think Colin will survive through the night.

Matt puts his arm around Danni and the three sit silently on the bench.

The next morning, in Colin's room. Emily is sitting in a chair by Colin's bed. Colin is in the bed, a clean cloth wrapped around his chest. He is not conscious. Emily is holding his hand, watching him. She looks pale and worn, her eyes red, her hair untidy. Matt comes in and puts his hand on her shoulder.

MATT: Why don't you go in my room and lie down for a while? I'll sit with him.

EMILY: I can't leave him. I'm all right.

MATT: Emily, you're going to make yourself sick.

EMILY: It doesn't matter.

She looks at Colin's chest intently.

EMILY: All night long I've watched him breathe. You can't hear him, even if you hold your breath and there are no other sounds. And you can't feel him; if you put your face to his you'd think you could feel his breath on your cheek. But you can't.

Matt watches her, tears in his eyes.

EMILY: But you can see him. If you watch very closely, and don't take your eyes off of him, you can see his chest rise and fall. If you watch him very carefully. And the only thing I want in the world right now is to see that.

Matt presses her shoulder.

MATT: I'll bring you something to eat.

He leaves and goes into the front room. Kathleen and Dr. Cameron are getting ready to leave.

DR. CAMERON: I'm going back to town, Matt. I have some calls I need to make. I've shown Emily how to change Colin's dressing. I'll stop back by later.

Matt shakes his hand.

MATT: Thank you for all you've done.

DR. CAMERON: I wish I could do more. But now it really is out of our hands, Matt.

The doctor leaves the room and Kathleen takes Matt's hand.

KATHLEEN: I need to leave, too, but I won't be long. I just need to see to Michael and get something from the church that Emily asked for.

MATT: Will you cable for troopers? It's all I could do to stop Rob from riding out this morning and looking for Stokes. I won't be able to hold him back much longer.

KATHLEEN: Matt, you're not going to track this man down, are you?

MATT: I hate him, Kathleen. Hate him in a way I didn't even know I had in me. But no, I'm not going after him. My children need me here. I'll let the troopers find him.

Kathleen kisses him lightly.

KATHLEEN: I'll be back as soon as I can.

Later that day. Kathleen drives up to the house in her sulky. There is an Easter lily beside her. Matt comes out of the house and helps her down.

KATHLEEN: How's Colin?

MATT: No change.

Kathleen takes the lily off the seat.

Matt looks at it and smiles.

MATT: Emily was so excited when we were able to get those. She wanted to surprise Colin.

KATHLEEN: I left the other at the church. Emily wanted one here for Colin to see when he wakes up.

MATT: They were his mother's favorite. That's why he likes them so much; he remembers that about her.

He pauses and lightly touches the lily.

MATT: He remembers so much about her. Danni was just a toddler when she died, and Rob's memories are hazy, but Colin remembers so much. He surprises me sometimes, the little things about her he can recall. It's always been a special bond between us, something we share that the other two aren't a part of. Maybe that's part of the reason I can see so much of her in him, more than in Danni and Rob. He's...

Matt stops suddenly and looks at Kathleen, a surprised look on his face, as if he has just realized what he has been talking about.

KATHLEEN: It's all right. I've never minded that you've talked about Claire, and it's natural that you would think about her now.

MATT: I wish she could know him now. To see him as a clergyman, to meet Emily. She would be so happy for him, so proud of him.

He takes the lily from Kathleen and Kathleen takes his arm. The two go into the house.

Later, in Colin's room. Emily is bending over Colin, putting a damp cloth on his head. Matt enters the room with the lily. He puts it on the stand next to Colin's bed.

MATT: Any change?

EMILY: He...he seems feverish.

MATT: Dr. Cameron warned us about infection.

EMILY: He said Colin wouldn't have the strength to fight it.

MATT: I know he said that, but he also said Colin wouldn't make it this far. He was wrong about that. He could be wrong about this.

Suddenly Emily walks to a wall of the room and faces it, leaning her forehead on the wall. Her shoulders shake. Matt goes to her and takes her in his arms. Emily begins to sob.

MATT: It's all right. Let it out. You've hung onto it long enough.

Emily tries to quit crying.

EMILY: I'm sorry.

MATT: You're exhausted. I'm not going to ask you to leave, because I know you won't. How can I help you, Emily?

EMILY: You could stay for a while, sit with me.

Matt smiles at her, then leads her to the chair next to the bed. He pulls the other chair up next to it and sits down. He puts his arm around her, and the two of them watch Colin.

Later. Kathleen comes into the room, holding several pieces of paper. Emily is asleep, her head on Matt's shoulder. Matt puts his finger to his lips.

Kathleen goes to him and whispers to him.

KATHLEEN: How's Colin?

MATT: Not good. He has a fever now.

Kathleen puts the papers on the stand and goes to Colin. She rinses out the cloth on his head, then puts it back on. She picks up the papers and hands them to Matt.

KATHLEEN: I picked this up at the printing office when I went into town. It's the Easter sermon Colin gave me to print. I think you should read it.

Matt nods and Kathleen leaves quietly.

Matt begins to read the sermon, emotion evident as he reads. When he has finished he puts the papers on the bed and looks at Colin. He puts his hand over Colin's. Emily stirs and wakes, a little disoriented.

MATT: It's all right.

Emily takes the papers from the bed.

EMILY: What's this?

MATT: Colin's sermon. Kathleen brought it from the printing office.

EMILY: I read it when he finished it. I've been thinking about it. Thinking about tomorrow. Colin wanted the Easter service to be so special. He would never have wanted the church to sit empty, especially tomorrow.

MATT: I know. I've thought about that, too.

EMILY: Could you...I mean, would you...

MATT: I'll do anything you want me to, Emily.

EMILY: Would you hold the service tomorrow? Read Colin's sermon? I know it's what he'd want; I know he's the one who would ask you if he could.

Matt looks at her and then at Colin.

MATT: I'd be honored to do that.

The next morning, in the church. The congregation is coming in. Matt is standing at the door to greet them and thank them for their words of concern about Colin. Kathleen, Michael, Rob, and Danni are in a pew.

DANNI: It feels strange to be here without Colin and Emily.

ROB: I hope we did the right thing, leaving Emily home alone.

KATHLEEN: It was more important for her that we all be here. Colin would want that, too.

ROB: I know. It's just that...well, we don't know what we'll find when we get back home.

Kathleen presses his arm reassuringly and Matt comes to the front of the church. The congregation quiets and watches him expectantly.

MATT: What should be the most joyous of days for us is tempered with sorrow. As we come together here to share our grief and concern, I think it's important also that we share the true meaning of this day. That's what Colin would have wanted for us. I would like to read for you the words that he prepared for this service, the words he wanted you to hear.

Matt takes several pieces of paper from the pulpit, then moves away from the pulpit. He glances at the lily on the altar, then begins to read.

MATT: "For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life." God loves us, and because of that love He let His son, whom He also loved, die. What must it feel like to love someone so much that we would send that loved one out into certain danger? God knew that kind of love, but do we? We say we love our neighbors, our wives, our husbands. We say we love our sons and daughters. But when it comes time to give those we cherish the freedom to venture forth from us, away from the safety and warmth of our arms, that love is tested. We know that this world is fraught with danger, and it makes us afraid. It makes us hesitant to let go of those closest to us.

Matt pauses and looks at Rob and Danni, then continues reading.

MATT: Our earthly life is limited and we must never forget that. Remembering that, we must seek out and hold fast to all of the joyous moments that God has made so abundant. And we cannot do that if we are reined in by fear. Why should it be so hard to love as God loved, to love so much that we put aside our own needs and courageously send forth into the world those we treasure? It is hard because we don't trust. Somehow, somewhere, we have lost our trust that a higher power will keep those closest to us safe. We must regain that trust. We musn't forget that God's eye is on the sparrow, that He gives us strength and protection in the face of our enemies. And if it is His plan, in His infinite wisdom, to call those we love home to Him, we must never look upon that as a failure on our parts.

Matt's voice breaks and he stops, trying to regain his composure. Several members of the congregation are dabbing their eyes with kerchiefs. Matt looks at Kathleen and she nods encouragingly to him. He continues.

MATT: We must instead remember why God gave us His son. If our loved ones have accepted God's son as their savior, then they will not truly perish. They will have everlasting life. And today, on the day that we celebrate the resurrection of our Lord, we must renew our trust in that, and in so doing, renew our trust in ourselves. Our trust in ourselves to love so much that we are willing to let our neighbors, our spouses, and our children celebrate the joys of this world unbridled by our fear for their safety. Because we trust that they do not walk alone. God has promised us that...

The scene fades out and shifts to Colin's room at Langara. The room is flooded by morning light, shining on the lily by Colin's bed. Emily is on her knees by the bed, her head bowed in prayer. Colin stirs and his eyes open. He looks at the lily and then at Emily. He places a hand on Emily's head and weakly strokes her hair. She looks up and takes Colin's hand in hers. She gently squeezes his hand, and he returns the pressure. The full room is seen again-the sunlight, the lily, and Emily and Colin holding hands, and the scene ends.


End file.
